Songs and Themes - Layton
by Atty. Afiction- Contradictions
Summary: 'Inspired', I guess, by "Melody and Song" (under Frozen category). Re-written versions or parodies of Vocaloid songs turned to fit with the Layton series! ((Will be put into a community of mine so they are all together!)) Title may change. I DON'T OWN VOCALOID NOR LAYTON. May have more re-written songs. You can suggest!
1. Time Machine - Lucy Baker

**SONGFIC TIME!**

**So in here, you probably already know my songfic/one-shot: Time Machine. SO, I DECIDED TO MAKE MORE SONGFICS! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**For now, first re-written song will be, (of course) Time Machine!**

**((INSPIRED BY "MELODY AND SONG"... IF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT WAY))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LB:MR**

**Please review!**

**-A.**

* * *

Time Machine

Re-Write/Parody of Taimumashin (Hatsune Miku)

Lucy Baker, _Alfendi Layton_

* * *

You murmured proudly that you had no worries

You pitifully bluffed in a place where people always pass

The sudden sound of goodbye that calls me

I guess I can't see the familiar smiling face for some time

Our voices blocked and only communicating with gestures

_You gave me the "Come back Safely" sign_

I tried to throw away all the things that were 'unimportant'

Murmuring about how I wasn't sad, I put on earphones

I could see it a little - the memory of the warm, past days

Right, Left, Up, Down. In any direction, I'm forced to follow it

The scenery passes me and is getting further away

It leaves my past self behind

Not knowing the meaning of the one teardrop

I wish that you'll be alright and be shaken by the time machine

_Not knowing the meaning of the one teardrop _

_I wish that you'll be alright and be shaken by the time machine_

Not able to hold back the overflowing emotions, and not knowing the meaning

_I'll be shaken by the time machine and come back again_


	2. Tokyo Teddy Bear - Alfendi Layton

**YYYYAAAAAYYYYY! TOKYO TEDDY BEAR THIS TIME!**

**Don't own.**

**THIS IS AN AU**

**Story of Song:**

**10 year old Alfendi suffers Split-Personality disorder. Thinking his family doesn't love him for said disorder, he runs from home, hoping to be able to change himself. Do I need to remind you that Potty Prof is his normal side while Placid Prof is his different side? Well, there you go. Potty vs. Placid! EVEN MORE, HE'S A KID IN THIS SONG! :O**

**P.S. Rated T for suicidal thoughts by Kid Alfendi!**

* * *

London's Lunacy Child

Re-write/Parody of Tokyo Teddy Bear

'Potty' Alfendi, _'Placid' Alfendi_, Both

* * *

Father Professor

To you, I say 'good-bye'

My head is aching bad,

As personalities switch

Brother Sister, dear

I truly am sorry

As I'm very reckless,

in this worn out coat!

With increasing vanity, I take the patterned paper

If I have permission, I'll substitute some pieces.

I grumbled, saying "All I wanted was love."

If my scissors were sharp enough, I'd cut off this face of mine

Hear the words of the almighty omniscience go trough my head

All I need is a clear mind

Why not, I don't know

I am injured because of playing with creations of tomorrow

Only wanting to fill the gap between the seams of life

Goodbye to everyone,

Teacher, I hope you are well

I drool as the drops make my chest throb

_Is this what you truly want?_

_You will make a fool out of yourself!_

_Is this what you truly want?_

_You will make a fool out of yourself!_

Ah, but it's still not enough for me yet

These red scissors, must be bigger

For them to go through my heart!

Hear the words of the almighty omniscience go trough my head

All I need is a clear mind

Why not, I don't know

I am injured because of playing with creations of tomorrow

Only wanting to fill the gap between the seams of life

I have nothing and no one left at all

I tore them all off

Except for this cell lying in a deep sea of strings

So I won't be thrown away by anyone at all

No, not even in that 'dreaded' place where I used to live

Proof You/I Exist

AH- shut up! You- you are filled up with lies!

I want to finish, so let me cheat-

Give me the answers!

_Don't you want this?_

_Don't you want __CHANGE__?_

_Nothing?_

NO! Please, this isn't me!

I suddenly pull of thousands of broken strings

I cut down my immortal life; my days shall come to an end

I don't care if I die, so long as I've a clear mind!


	3. Let it Go - The Player (aka Us)

YES, I JUST DID LET IT GO

WHY? BECAUSE... BECAUSE

SO.. YEAH

I DO NOT OWN PL

I DO NOT OWN LIG

I'M SORRY, I JUST HAD TO DO THIS

You need to listen to the original Let it Go

XD

* * *

No Hints Now

Parody/Re-Write of "Let it Go" (Disney, Frozen)

_The player, PL character/or the players Conscience _

* * *

_The battery glows red on my DS tonight_

_Not a socket to be seen_

_A small room of isolation_

_And it seems like, my battery's dead_

* * *

_The curtain's blowing like the swirling rage inside_

_Couldn't solve at all_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

* * *

_Don't use the hints_

_Don't ever cheat_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Not good to click_

_Not good at all_

_Too late, I clicked!_

* * *

_Can't solve this!_

_Can't solve this!_

_Can't solve this thing anymore_

_Can't solve this!_

_Can't solve this!_

_Turn away and cry on the floor_

_I don't care_

_What he's going to say_

_Let the bee rage on_

_The bee never bothered me anyway_

* * *

_It's funny how some players_

_Think 'This game's so easy'_

_When they can't solve the plot puzzles_

_So why not leave them be!_

* * *

_It's time to see what these hints do_

_To test its knowledge and break through_

_There's right, there's wrong,_

_But who even cares?_

_IT'S SOLVED!_

* * *

_No hints now!_

_No hints now!_

_And I'll go through the plot once more!_

_No hints now!_

_No hints now!_

_You'll never see me cry! (Maybe)_

_Here I am!_

_The climax of the game!_

_Let the bee rage on...(because I didn't solve some puzzles)_

* * *

_Excitement flurries from the air to my DS_

_My soul is spiraling in rage and hint coins all around_

_Then one tough puzzle is like nothing to me now!_

_I will now save my game, battery's almost dead! (Wait, what?)_

* * *

_No hints now!_

_No hints now!_

_And I'll finish the game tonight!_

_No hints now,_

_No hints now!_

_From here on out, I'll fight! (Fight what?)_

_Here I am!_

_At the epilogue!_

_Let beginners rage on!_

_The puzzles won't bother me anymore (hopefully)_

* * *

That's me during really hard puzzles

XD

Who was like this?


	4. Daughter of Evil - Clive Dove

... Yes, it's DOE. Deal with it.

To who ever requested the MAYU song for Emmy, yes, I'll do it... Once I get Last Spectre. And Miracle Mask. And Azran Legacy.

YAY!

I don't own PL.

I don't own the Story of Evil.

WARNING: THIS IS AN AU. AS IN AU, AU.

P.S. This is someone's english fanddub lyrics. I just made changes to it to make it fit the Prof. Layton series.

* * *

Prince of Evil

Parody/Re-Write of Daughter of Evil (Rin Kagamine)

_Clive, **Some person**_

* * *

_"Now, where were we?"_

* * *

_**There was once upon a time in another place**_

_**An evil kingdom that no person dared to face**_

_**And the ruler was a boy so mean**_

_**A young blue-clothed prince of only age nineteen**_

* * *

_So much machinery littered his abode_

_His loyal servant whose likeness surely showed_

_Impossible would be what his rule would be named_

_All riches of the world was what he supposedly claimed_

* * *

_If we're short on money that is no fearful thing_

_Just take from those whom you dangle on a string_

_For those who ever try to go against the crown_

_Your death won't be news to the town_

* * *

_"Ha! Did you really think you could defeat me?"_

* * *

_Evil flower, steadily bloom_

_With an array of blood covered doom_

_But for the weeds that really want to stay_

_You'll just be given the death sentence anyway_

* * *

**_The prince held a love for a girl_**

**_The fact that she 'ignored' him made him curl_**

**_Instead she chose a friend of hers_**

_One of the villagers from the country he ruled_

* * *

**_The prince knew of this and was filled with rage_**

**_He went to the minister locked up in a cage_**

**_And he said in a voice not to be heard_**

_"Make sure the red country is badly stirred"_

* * *

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_

_So many voices would no longer make a sound_

_So did all of the peoples painful pleas_

_Only made the prince even more at ease_

* * *

_"Ha! Who is high and mighty now?"_

* * *

_Evil flower, steadily bloom_

_With an array of merciless doom_

_Not even the brilliant people who're so bold_

_Would know the feeling of a life so cold_

* * *

**_To defeat the blue prince was no easy task _**

**_But the people could no longer wear their mask_**

**_Like a flock of birds they were led by_**

**_A yellow mercenary princess into the nigh_**

* * *

_All the anger that had built over the years_

_Now consumed them without any fears_

_But most of the soldiers were battered from the red war_

_Their attacks were not much of a chore_

* * *

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court_

_The servants ran away as time was running short_

_Little blue clothed prince did not try to pose a fight_

_He was arrested in the night_

* * *

_"Hmph. You disrespectful people!"_

* * *

_Evil flower, steadily bloom_

_With an array of colorful doom_

**_How the paradise he made for himself_**

**_Put this broken cap back on the shelf_**

* * *

**_There was once upon a time in another place_**

**_An evil kingdom that no person dared to face_**

**_And the ruler was a boy so mean_**

**_A young blue-clothed prince of only age nineteen_**

* * *

_He was to be punished at three o'clock_

_When the church bells resounded a tock_

_The person who once was royalty_

_Was bored in his cell without any loyalty_

* * *

_At the time that eventually came_

_The church bells to him had sounded rather lame_

_Not paying any attention to the crowd_

_He said with eyes in a shroud_

* * *

_"Ha! Did you really think you could defeat me?"_

* * *

_Evil flower, steadily bloom_

_With an array of the bluest doom_

_Now the people speak of him without a second thought_

_The blue prince of evil had found what he had sought_

* * *

Now, unless there's a female character that's identical to Clive, the Servant of Evil would have to be an OC.

I'M MAKING A STORY ABOUT THIS

WOOO

*pops confetti*

So, yeah. Tons of genderswitch here.

Rin (Rilliane) - Clive - Country of Blue (Country of Machinery)

Len (Allen) - ? - Country of Blue (Country of Machinery)

Kaito - Flora - Country of Red (Country of Time)

Miku - Luke - Country of Blue (Country of Machinery)

Meiko - Emmy - Country of Yellow (Country of Legend*)

Haku - (I dunno yet) - Country of Blue (Country of Machinery)

Is that it? I think that's it...

*Any sugestions for the title of Emmy's country? O.o

Now, if you know the Evillous Chronicles, YAY, welcome to the club!

Do you know when the Wrath song is coming out?


	5. Cat Food - Hanna

**Oh...**

**Am I doing this?**

**Am I really doing this?**

**oh..**

**I'm actually doing this.**

**...**

**OH WELL!**

**IT'S HANNA'S TURN NOW!**

**It's 3 AM here, so sorry if it's bad.**

**I don't own the game**

**I don't own the song**

**Some of the Lyrics are from TBOE's English Cover, so go check it out.**

* * *

Cat Food

parody/re-write of Cat Food (Hatsune Miku)

_Hanna_

* * *

_I dressed myself more beautiful tonight_

_I should make sure to see you in good sight_

_When I look up, I don't like what I see_

_I hate when the weather looks so rainy_

* * *

_I'm so cold, it's wet. This did not go as planned_

_Would you please dry me with your warm hands_

_But then why do you have to be missing though_

_When I need you the most?_

* * *

_I need your love_

_To help you in police work and being by your side_

_I My Me Mine_

_I'll aim straight, hopefully making you mine_

* * *

_Yes you, my 'sunshine' when the clouds dislike me_

_So, sometimes I am a moody lady_

_But where are you- 'sunshine' now_

_You are no where to be found_

* * *

_Tears? I'd say are raindrops falling on my cheeks_

_This cold night is making me feel real lonely_

_Please find me and say sorry and hide me inside Scotland Yard now_

* * *

_But for now I'll avoid the rainy night_

_Where a flower blossomed without fright_

_It's as if this is a dream_

_La la la la la la la~_

* * *

_Ahh-_

* * *

_Boy, you don't listen what the Groskettes say_

_Not even little of my compliments anyway_

_How about staying a while to what I'm saying?_

_Don't ignore me, please, my nagging darling!_

* * *

_I just hate it when you can't solve your cases_

_Or even fail to cut the laces_

_You really do fit the type I like_

_So please love me back, alright?_

* * *

_You need more love_

_You need some more friends not from the working part_

_There's more than work_

_I'll aim straight, hopefully reaching your heart!_

* * *

_Is honesty really selfishness to me?_

_Well, I'm just your ever loving lady!_

_Arrest me even if I've done nothing wrong and have been nice~_

* * *

_Clearly, though, you do not really like me_

_Tenderness and fuss making my ID_

_But, I'm not able to say: "Sorry" somehow not able to apologize_

* * *

_But if you really love me deep inside_

_Then even if don't let my emotions hide_

_You should understand_

_What I'm saying to you, right?_

* * *

_If the criminal ran across me_

_Then I guess I can direct you quickly_

_If there's something odd going on in the street_

_Then I guess I can ask you to stop it for me_

_If the scene happened right in front of me_

_Then I guess I can give you my testimony_

_Is there anything else I can help you with?_

_I'll gladly aid you!_

* * *

_Occasionally, I like to play the spoiled child_

_A lady liking every moment you triumphantly smiled_

_Do you even understand what I'm feeling towards you?_

_Do you~!?_

* * *

_I guess this love really isn't meant for me_

_Maybe this is goodbye, with eyes teary_

_But then there you walk in saying:_

_"It's raining, why don't you walk with me, alright?"_

* * *

_If the rain won't stop I guess we could fit_

_Under an umbrella I just wanna be with_

_You forever more~!_

_La la la la la la la~!_

* * *

_I say meow~_

_I can look upon your face_

_I say meow~_

_I want to feel your embrace_

_I say meow~_

_However I'm not able to say your name_

_No matter how much I try I can't say it right_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

AND SUGGEST!

To the person who requested the song for Emmy:

I'll do it when I find good enough English translations.

SEE YA!

-A.

P.S. If you're going to suggest a song, please make the character someone from the games Curious Village to Last Specter. I still don't have Miracle Mask nor Azran Legacy yet.


End file.
